Knightly Prophet- Vol. 2
Hello, and welcome back to another edition of The Knightly Prophet, your weekly fix on the whos, whats, wheres, whys, and whens of the SEEKS! This past week was an eventful one, full of meetings, new pages, and birthday celebrations. Read on! Privacy Issues Lead To New Visitor Policy Last Saturday, we received the news that our bunker may not be quite as secret as we thought. People from the SAMB were able to view pages and repost the link, although the evidence was taken down by Icicle and Waffle on Discord. Here's the breakdown. -Rain, a former member of the SAMB, sees a page in her recommended Wikias area. Upon clicking it, she is brought here. -In confusion, she posts the link on the SAMB Discord server. We don't know how many people saw it, but we know for sure that Cleo and Rain defiantly did. -An emergency meeting is scheduled when Waffle comes across the posts on Discord. Several are held over the course of the week. At these meetings, SEEKers discuss how to deal with this new development -Bobcat releases a Visitors Policy. You can see it here. She would also like to mention that if we "protect" every page, only admins can edit them. Since every SEEKer is also an admin, this would ensure that nobody that isn't part of the SEEKS could edit pages. Whatever happens in the future, alternatives to this Wikia are being set up in case of an emergency. 25th Meeting Coming Up Soon Because of the emergency meetings, we are only one meeting away from our 25th meeting! 25 meetings is a big milestone, halfway to 50 meetings. Preparations for a 50th meeting celebration are being considered, as well as some sort of commemorative piece for the 25th. Tale Uses Coding Knowledge to Make A Custom Cursor When you hear the word "cursor", pictures of angsty sleep, coffee, and emotional stability deprived teenagers may flash though the mind. For the Postmaster however, it was a way to further customize our wikia. With her knowledge of coding, she set us up our very own custom cursor. Thanks Tale! Message Slowdown and Text Block Glitches on Scholastic The Scholastic forums are going through a glitch cleanup- or so we hope. Recently, a message slowdown glitch made it hard to get anything over several sentences through mods. When it looked like our glitchy days were over, the text box glitch came back, messing up the forum's look and making it difficult to type. While this is not SEEKS news, it affects many SEEKers. Samurai Celebrates Her 15th Birthday 7:00 AM SST. The sun's up and so is Bobcat, hard at work on getting Samurai's page ready for a birthday suprise. With the help of three stick dudes, Samurai's celebrations were just beginning. In addition to birthday wishes offered throughout the day on chat, Samurai got a comic from Aphrodite, a custom art piece from Icicle, and a special birthday page full of best wishes for our dear Sammy. A special thank you to everyone who participated in making Samurai's day extra spiffy! Icicle Leaving SEEKS On a sadder note, our friend Icicle is leaving the SEEKS. You can read her message here. Thank you for all you've brought to the SEEKS Icy! We will miss you lots, and hope that you'll visit from time to time. Happy Mole Day! High School chemists across the nation celebrate this auspicious holiday, taking place on Monday the 23rd. A "mole" in chemistry is a large number, as well as being the name of a certain furry mammal. As to get the SEEKS into the swing of things, our newspaper staff invites you to take part in the festivities with corny jokes and music. Happy Mole Day to you! What’s the mole’s favorite college football team?… The Florida State Semimoles! Why was Avagadro great at answering questions?... He always moled over the answers! What kind of test do student moles like best?… Mole-tiple choice. What happens when a mole bites a dog?… He becomes Moleicious! Why does the chemist like going to the zoo?… To see the animoles. Category:Knightly Prophet